Víspera navideña
by Gwen-Van-Well
Summary: No podría apuntar con exactitud qué era, pero algo en su semblante había cambiado, se le veía abstraído, sí, pero de una manera cálida, sentía como si fuese más humano.


Es la primera vez que incluyo un OC en uno de mis fanfics y me gustaría añadir que está basado un una amiga mía. Todo comenzó como una broma por parte de ella, siempre la estoy molestando porque odia Near, y tuvo la brillante idea de decirme que debería escribir al respecto. Me lo tomé en serio y, tras momentos libres de clase en los que ella me supervisaba, este es el resultado.

* * *

Horas frente a una misma pantalla, solo letras, números y más números. Colores apagados, fríos, adornaban las paredes. Ni una ventana a la vista, mucho menos en _esa_ habitación, la "Sala del orfanato", como a ella le gustaba llamarla.

El incesante sonido del tren que recorría las vías, colocadas de forma circular al rededor de su jefe, se habían vuelto insoportables. Aún le asombraba la amplia cantidad de juguetes que utilizaba el joven, variaba desde los clásicos títeres de dedo hasta la torre de bloques y dicho tren que impedía el libre desplazamiento por la oficina.

Cansada de permanecer sentada en la misma silla durante toda la mañana, se decidió por ponerse de pie con la excusa de preparar café. El pequeño tren continuaba con su marcha, acompañado por el insoportable sonido que producía, al posar la mirada sobre su jefe y semejante espectáculo a su alrededor supo que tenía que hacerlo, era irresistible la idea. Con paso firme impulsó su pie derecho hacia dicho juguete, causando que éste se desestabilizara y tumbara, rompiéndose así uno de sus lados. El muchacho elevó la mirada, dejando a un lado los documentos que leía, y observó el desastre provocado por su empleada sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—Lo siento, no lo vi en el camino. Probablemente sea el cansancio, de todas formas hay demasiados juguetes, no es sencillo caminar —se quejó la joven empleada.

—No se preocupe, Dieter —contestó Near, volviendo a enfocarse en sus documentos—. Procure ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez.

Tan solo esas sencillas palabras lograron irritar el temperamento de Dieter; aún así, y para su disgusto, debía admitir que el detective no había sido severo ni despectivo con su respuesta, lo cual resultaba por demás extraño. Mientras continuaba camino a preparar su café repasó ocasiones anteriores en las que su jefe había reaccionado de la misma manera. Durante las últimas semanas, cuando sus empleados ingresaban al edificio comenzando una nueva jornada de trabajo, Near les había dirigido un saludo, pero no de la manera fría y usual que él acostumbraba, ahora les miraba a los ojos. No podría apuntar con exactitud qué era, pero algo en su semblante había cambiado, se le veía abstraído, sí, pero de una manera cálida, sentía como si fuese más humano. Se sorprendió ante tales conclusiones, mas no encontraba explicación alguna. Una vez hubo terminado con su café volvió a su puesto. El resto del día laboral se desarrolló normalmente, llegando al momento de la salida. Dieter viajó de manera distraída en el elevador y, fue instantes antes de que las puertas se abrieran en la planta baja cuando notó un grave descuido suyo: había olvidado su bolso en el escritorio. Volvió en el ascensor camino a la oficina, sin prisa alguna pues ningún compromiso le esperaba, tan solo debía volver a su hogar.

Tras dejar el elevador, tras abrir las puertas de la oficina, tras dirigirse a su puesto de trabajo; con horror pudo ver como Near, su propio jefe, a quien odiaba llamar L, revolvía su bolso con torpeza, la torpeza de alguien que nunca ha visto un desorden tal, hundía su cabeza de lleno mientras sujetaba dicho objeto abierto de par en par.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó repentinamente Dieter, con ira contenida tras cada palabra. El joven de cabellera blanca dejó el bolso, mientras, con mirada vaga pero penetrante a la vez, elevaba su mano derecha, revelando un dibujo de su predecesor. La imagen capturaba a la perfección al antiguo detective.

—¿Qué significa esto? —pronunció Near.

—¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia! —bramó la furiosa empleada mientras se aproximaba al otro, quitándole bruscamente la imagen—. No tengo que darte ninguna explicación al respecto.

—Yo creo que sí, agente Dieter. Ese dibujo que usted posee no es de un hombre corriente.

—Lo sé, es del verdadero L —contestó con dureza.

En efecto, de aquel se trataba, el L original. Años atrás, el padre de la joven había trabajado junto a él en una ocasión. El Coronel Nikbelrg, padre de la agente Dieter, Nina Nikbelrg, le había contado a la susodicha historias y experiencias vividas durante su época junto al detective. Su padre había tenido la oportunidad de conocerle personalmente, el encuentro había sido breve, pero suficiente para que la imagen quedase grabada en su memoria. Ese mismo rostro sería después plasmado en una hoja, favorecido por las dotes artísticas del Coronel, en un intento por darle un rostro al nuevo héroe de su hija. A pesar de haberle ordenado quemar el dibujo, la niña decidió conservarlo y ocultarlo como su más preciado tesoro, lo cual podría haber resultado catastrófico.

—¿Por qué revisabas mis cosas? —dijo Nina mientras volvía a organizar sus pertenencias.

—Buscaba el juego de dados que le ordené comprar —respondió, enrollando un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos índice y pulgar.

—Se encuentran en el cajón de mi escritorio.

—¿Le molestaría entregármelos?

—En absoluto —respondió tras inhalar y exhalar con absoluto descaro en un intento por calmarse, dejándoselo más que claro a su jefe, quien pareció no percatarse de ello.

—Gracias, agente —pronunció Near cuando ella le hubo entregado sus nuevas adquisiciones.

En el preciso instante en el que Dieter daba lugar a su retirada su jefe la detuvo.

—Por favor, espere un instante, hay algo que deseo mostrarle —el muchacho procedió a buscar un objeto, desconocido por la perpleja empleada, quien se preguntaba a qué se debía semejante situación.

—¿Qué opina? —preguntó, volteándose para revelar su rostro oculto por la máscara de su predecesor. Dieter lo observó, atónita.

—¿Es esto una broma? ¿Acaso te estás burlando de L? —preguntó aún más furiosa.

—Por supuesto que no —aún con la máscara puesta.

Sin contestar a su pregunta, la agente se retiró, dejando atrás a su jefe y al edificio del SPK.

Una nueva jornada de trabajo había dado comienzo, y junto a ella todas las molestias que para Nina conllevaba; otro día más volvía a ver a sus compañeros, trabajando en la oficina de piso cubierto por un basto número de juguetes. En esa ocasión el dichoso tren, que el día anterior había alterado los nervios de la joven, ya no estaba allí, en su lugar un par de robots y automóviles complacían al de cabellos blancos.

—Buenos días —pronunció Nina tras ingresar al lugar.

—Buenos días —recibió como respuesta por parte de sus compañeros.

—Bienvenida otra vez, agente —la recibió Near, girando su figura para observarle, gesto extraño que comenzaba a adquirir.

Faltaban tan solo dos días antes de las festividades, fecha de reencuentros, cuando las familias volvían a reunirse, recordaban viejos momentos vividos, intercambiaban regalos despreocupadamente. Bella época la Navidad. Incluso en las oficinas, como de costumbre, un precioso árbol de altura considerable adornaba y le daba un toque festivo y luminoso a la rutina. Durante las horas de descanso se intercambiaban palabras entre colegas, comentando sus frustraciones navideñas a ratos, en otros compartiendo bocadillos que Dieter prepararía. Near permanecía ajeno a todas esas situaciones, carecían de interés alguno para él. Hora tras hora pasaba, la mañana iba dejando lugar a la tarde, tiempo de abandonar el trabajo y volver a la vida diaria. Nina tan solo aguardaba a la salida de sus compañeros, pues su jefe le había pedido a ella que se quedase un par de minutos al finalizar el horario laboral. Podía asegurar que estaba asociado con los hechos transcurridos el día anterior.

—Y bien, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó Dieter, esperando una explicación por parte del otro.

—Me preguntaba cómo es que usted llegó a obtener esa imagen.

—Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia —respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Bien, deberé averiguarlo por mí mismo entonces.

—Nunca lo sabrás, no puedes resolver todos los enigmas, de eso se encargaba el verdadero L —agregó con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

—Pero, agente, yo soy L ahora —afirmó Near poniéndose de pie.

—Nunca le llegarás a los talones siquiera —sentenció.

—¿Por qué me desprecia, Dieter? Solo he hecho lo que debía al ocupar el puesto de L. Aún así, no le debo explicación alguna.

—No es por el hecho de haber ocupado su puesto —explicó, caminando a través de la amplia sala—, es porque siento que te burlas de él.

—¿Burlarme? Eso no tiene sentido —comentó Near mientras seguía sus pasos.

Nina se giró para enfrentarle.

—Has usado una máscara con sus rostro y debo aclarar que no se parecía en nada a él, eso es una burla; el estilo de letra que representaba a L, te atreviste a cambiarlo.

—La máscara era solo un juguete, no debería habérsela tomado tan en serio. Personalicé la letra porque ahora yo soy L, no puedo vivir pretendiendo ser alguien más.

—Entonces deberías haber usado una_ N _y no una _L_.

—El puesto que ocupo es el de L, pero a mi propio estilo.

—De acuerdo, eres un nuevo detective, pero nunca llegarás a ser como el verdadero L.

—No pretendo ser como él, pienso superarlo.

La facciones en el rostro de la joven cambiaron drásticamente ante tal declaración. Había perdido toda expresión, no reflejaba aburrimiento ni nada por el estilo, no había emociones, tan solo un par de parpadeos que denotaban absoluta incredulidad.

—Puedes seguir soñando, nunca lo superarás.

Near pareció haber ignorado su comentario, pues había elevado su rostro, observando algo que se posicionaba por sobre sus cabezas. Nina siguió su mirada, descubriendo un muérdago que adornaba la sala. Al volver el rostro hacia abajo nuevamente se encontró con la fría mano de su jefe, rozándole la mejilla. Antes de que ella siquiera pudiera procesarlo, los labios del joven capturaron los suyos, besándola suavemente. El corazón de Nina se detuvo por un segundo, estupefacta ante el acto cometido por el muchacho. Al volver en sí empujó a éste último, alejándolo de sí.

—¡Estúpido, tengo novio! —gritó enfurecida.

Near le observó durante unos instantes, con mirada insípida a pesar de la situación. Dio unos pasos, tomó una caja diminuta del suelo y se la extendió. Dieter le lanzó una mirada amenazante antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse malhumorada. En el instante en el que las puertas del elevador se abrían frente a ella para permitirle bajar, notó que no llevaba el bolso consigo, de nuevo. Molesta, consigo misma esta vez, se dispuso a regresar. Al ingresar, su jefe la esperaba extendiendo su brazo en dirección a ella, pero ahora sostenía su bolso.

—Debería ser más cuidadosa con sus objetos personales, agente. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana —se despidió la susodicha, tomando su bolso y retirándose del establecimiento.

Al llegar al estacionamiento buscó dentro del bolso las llaves de su auto. La caja que Near le había ofrecido momentos antes estaba entre los objetos. Tras un suspiro de resignación se decidió por abrirla. Dentro se hallaba solamente un simpático títere de dedo representando a su persona. A pesar de no ser de su total agrado lo guardó en el bolsillo de su tapado y se dispuso a dirigirse a su casa.

El sonido que indicaba la alarma del auto activada, las llaves girando en el cerrojo de la puerta, su abrigo en el perchero, el bolso descansando en la mesa.

—¡Amor, ya estoy en casa! —llamó Nina con tono divertido mientras se incorporaba al sofá.

—Te atrasaste, ¿pasó algo? —inquirió su novio, dejando de lado una laptop y rodeando con sus brazos la cintura de ella.

—Dante, no seas tan preocupón. Fue solamente mi jefe...

—...Siendo insoportable de nuevo —el joven terminó la frase de la agente con una sonrisa.

—Exacto —exclamó mientras le devolvía la sonrisa y le besaba—. Ya vuelvo, voy a revisar la heladera, estoy hambrienta —dijo al levantarse.

—Ya hice las compras hoy. Hablando de comprar, ¿trajiste los medicamentos que te pedí?

—Búscalos dentro de mi bolso —dijo Nina desde la cocina.

Dante buscó donde ella le había indicado y exclamó:

—¿No es este trozo de chocolate mi medicamento, verdad?

—¿Chocolate? —repitió la joven, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al comprender de qué se trataba.

* * *

¡Al final se encuentra la participación estelar de su novio ( quien creo que no le hemos informado nada, aún)!

Saludos~


End file.
